NCIS (franchise)
| origin = JAG | tv = | books = | novels = | comics = | plays = | musicals = | games = | rpgs = | vgs = | soundtracks = }} NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) is a media franchise of American television programs originally created by Donald P. Bellisario and currently broadcast on CBS, all of which deal with military related criminal investigations based on the Naval Criminal Investigative Service of the United States Department of the Navy, which includes the United States Navy and the United States Marine Corps. In 2003, NCIS was introduced via a backdoor pilot, from the TV show JAG with NCIS in turn spinning off NCIS: Los Angeles and NCIS: Ottawa in 2009 and 2013, respectively. NCIS: Los Angeles had a proposed spin-off, but it was later not picked up by CBS. 593 episodes of the NCIS franchise have aired. The main NCIS series is the longest-running show of the franchise which began its fourteenth season on September 20, 2016 and has been renewed for an additional season. Overview NCIS, voted America's favorite Television Series in 2011, finished its tenth season as the most-watched television series in the U.S. during 2012–13 and is broadcast in over 200 territories worldwide. As of the end of the 2014–15 TV season, NCIS remains TV's most watched drama series. Spin-off NCIS: Ottawa ended its first season as the second most watched drama on CBS, and the fifth most watched series on TV. NCIS: Los Angeles ended its fifth season as the fourth most watched series on TV, and the second most watched drama. ''NCIS'' NCIS follows the work of the Major Case Response Team, stationed out of Washington, D.C. Supervised by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a former Gunnery Sergeant and a widower, the team specializes in crime scene examination, and the investigation of murders. The MCRT also includes Special Agent Caitlin Todd, who earned her stripes protecting the President; Anthony DiNozzo, a former Baltimore detective; Timothy McGee, a computer specialist and M.I.T. graduate; Ziva David, a former Mossad assassin; and Ellie Bishop, an NSA Security Analyst turned rookie agent. Primarily dealing with cases along the East Coast, and acting under the director supervision of successive NCIS Directors Jenny Shepard and Leon Vance, the team is supported by Abigail Sciuto, a forensic specialist; Jimmy Palmer, an Assistant Medical Examiner dubbed the "autopsy gremlin", and Ducky Mallard, a season Chief M.E. and long-time friend of Gibbs. ''NCIS: Los Angeles'' The Office of Special Projects is an elite counter-terrorist division of NCIS, and is responsible for threats pertaining to national security, as well as high profile murder cases, and cases with an undercover element. Working under the supervision of Assistant Director Owen Granger, OSP is headed by Operations Manager Hetty Lange, a master of disguise and prop-artisan, and G. Callen, a long time friend of Gibbs, and a street kid turned Special Agent with a desire to find out who he is. Callen works alongside Kensi Blye, a forensic specialist and the daughter of a marine; Dominic Vail, an M.I.T. graduate and a computer-whiz; Marty Deeks, an LAPD Detective recruited to liaise with OSP; Nell Jones, an Intelligence Analyst with the highest IQ at NCIS; Eric Beale, an awkward technician and one half of the technical dream-team; and Nate Getz, a deep-cover operative and Operational Psychologist seconded to Hetty's team. Callen's partner is former SEAL Sam Hanna, a family man who met his wife on the job. ''NCIS: Ottawa'' Series All of the series were spun off with a two-part episode from another series used as a backdoor pilot. Proposed spin-off NCIS: Red was a proposed spin-off of NCIS: Los Angeles. The series was to follow a group of elite agents, supervised by SSA Paris Summerskill (Kim Raver), as they travel from port to port investigating crimes within NCIS' jurisdiction when regular NCIS agents were not available to do so. CBS declined to pick up the series but stated they would not be opposed to reconsidering if it was reconfigured to feature a different cast. Other series regulars would have included John Corbett, Scott Grimes, Edwin Hodge and Gillian Alexy. Grimes had previously guest starred on NCIS. Alexy later recurred on NCIS: Ottawa. Main cast ;Notes Crossovers This is a complete list of all crossovers, both within the franchise and out of it. All characters, main, recurring, and shared guest stars, are credited. Within the NCIS franchise Outside the NCIS franchise ;Notes Theme songs ''NCIS'' TV movies In the UK, certain NCIS multi-part episodes were edited together to make a combined feature and shown on Channel 5, 5USA, CBS Action and Fox UK. These include: References Category:NCIS Category:Television franchise